Another Kind of HalfBlood
by kindOfaDirectioner
Summary: I admit, it's not my best work. When Harry and gang don't trust those "Americans" will they want to be friends? May include the Kanes. Set during HBP and after the Giant War.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't want to do disclaimer for the rest of the story so here is my single disclaimer:**  
**I don't own Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, or anything related to those books except for this story.**

3rd Person P.O.V

Luna woke up in the blue and bronze Ravenclaw common room. The sunlight woke her up as she was right next to the window. Nobody wanted that spot so Luna gladly took it. I got out of bed, brushed my teeth and pulled on my robes. She walked past Helena and the Grey Lady smiled shyly. 'It's gonna be a long day.' Luna thought. She ate her breakfast porridge and drank her pumpkin juice as fast as she could and rushed to the forest for Care of Magical Creatures. Professor Hagrid was teaching us about pegasi.

"Be careful of the nargles." Luna warned Ron Weasley who passed by.

"Sure." he unsteadily said and backed away.

Luna could tell he didn't believe her. No one ever did. Well Luna knew they were wrong for doubting a child of Athena, but at the Great Hall tonight, they would find out the truth. No one knew. Except for Neville- son of Demeter, Draco- the Ravenclaw's legacy brother, and Headmaster Dumbledore- he was a child of Apollo. She was also surrounded by tons of legacies, but Luna, Neville, and the Headmaster, were some of the only true children of the gods. Luna's friend Ginny was blessed by Aphrodite and another friend Hermione was blessed by Athena. They didn't know and Luna would've given up herself up to the wrackspurts just to tell them. But she knew that wouldn't make Chiron happy. But last night over a late night Iris Message, he gave Luna permission to tell. He also said he would be sending representatives for each parent and that the demigods could stay there for the school year to learn about the wizarding world. Luna also sent an IM to Dumbledore, Neville, and Draco. They had a plan to gather all demigods and legacies after dinner to tell them. Dumbledore and Luna wrote letters to all the people who should come. 'Who was on the list?', the daughter of wisdom thought.

"I found it!", she exclaimed dreamily.

The list said:

Demigods/Legacies/Blessed At Hogwarts:  
**Athena/Minerva: Luna, Annabeth, Draco**  
Hermione  
Cho  
Prof. Flitwick  
Myrtle  
Helena  
Padma  
**Zeus/Jupiter: Jason, Thalia**  
Prof. McGonagall  
Oliver  
Cedric  
Harry  
**Hades/Pluto: Nico, Hazel**  
Astoria  
Prof. Snape  
Blaise  
Prof. Slughorn  
**Hermes/Mercury: Travis, Connor**  
Fred (blessing)  
George (blessing)  
Susan Bones  
Ernie Macmillan  
Justin Finch-Fletchey  
Hannah Abott  
Peeves  
**Aphrodite/Venus: Piper**  
Ginny (blessing)  
Nymphadora (blessing)  
Cho (blessing)  
**Demeter/Ceres: Neville, Katie**  
Prof. Sprout  
Rose  
**Artemis: Thalia, Luna**  
Helena (blessing)  
**Apollo: Prof. Dumbledore, Rachel**  
Madam Pomfrey  
**Hephaestus/Vulcan: Leo**  
the Weasleys (blessing)  
**Ares/Mars: Frank, Clarisse**  
Vincent  
Gregory  
Millicent  
Pansy  
Ron (blessing)  
**Poseidon/Neptune: Percy**  
Seamus  
Dean

Luna barely paid any attention during the rest of my classes, which was unlikely.

"Ms. Lovegood, would you like to step into the hallway so you can daydream in peace?" Snape questioned. The rest of the day went by quickly and at last, dinner was almost over.

"Those that were sent a letter, please stay." Dumbledore announced. So the other who-knows-how-many people left. The remainder exchanged confused looks as Headmaster said,

"Ms. Lovegood, Mr. Malfoy. Since you are her children, it would probably be wise for you to explain."

Right then, the representatives burst in.

"Luna! Draco!", Annabeth cried as she tackled said boy and girl.

"Hey Annie.", Luna said prying my older sibling off.

"Hi Lu! Draco, Nev!" ,Percy said nodding his head at us.

And all that time the wizards sat frozen in their seats, wands drawn.

"Luna, Neville, they could be Death Eaters!", Ron exclaimed.

"Nonsense, you blood traitor! Who the heck would want to eat Thanatos?", Draco yelled back.

"Language!", Annabeth scolded.

"Say sorry!"

"Sorry.", Draco mumbled to Ron.

"For what?", questioned Annabeth.

"For calling you a blood traitor."

"Thank you.", she said as the rest of the Great Hall snickered.

"Enough of this nonsense!", Prof. McGonagall said. "Ms. Lovegood, Mr. Malfoy, please say what you were going to."

"Well, have you heard of the Greek Gods?" And Luna told them the whole story, with Draco adding bits she forgot. Thalia recalled becoming a pine tree while Percy told the magical folk about all his quests. Piper, Jason, Leo, Hazel, and Frank said the bit about Gaea and finally, Draco, Neville, and Luna told everyone what it was like being a wizard and demigod.

"Don't believe Luna. She truly is loony.", Percy Weasley thought aloud.

Luna was unfazed but Clarisse defended her anyway. They were friends. Sometimes Clarisse is very kind.

"You're the loony one not believing us!" she snarled giving one of her famous glares. And on that note, Percy W. gulped.

"Tis true." announced Dumbledore. "And you must not tell anyone. In addition to your regular classes, you shall have training with your cabin. I will read who you're godly parent or patron is after we introduce the demigods.

Percy stepped up, being the leader. "I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon the sea god." And to prove it, he bent the water in Harry's cup, disappeared into it and reappeared next to Pansy.

The introductions continued, "I am Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, the goddess of wisdom." She called all the owls from the owlery and sent them away.

"I am Thalia, daughter of Zeus, the king of the gods and Lieutenant to Artemis, the goddess of the hunt. She got an bow and arrow from who knows where and lightning struck her as shot it across the hall straight in between Snape and Sprout, into a small crack in the hall.

"I am Nico Di Angelo, the Ghost King, son of Hades, the god of the underworld. All the ghosts knelt before him and he opened a crack in the floor and summoned skeletons,then he banished them.

"I am Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares, the god of war." She turned red, then punched a gigantic hole through the wall.

"Connor Stoll. Son of Hermes. The god of thieves, merchants, travelers, and a lot of other stuff. This is my brother, Travis. And this is his picture of a certain daughter of Demeter."

He pointed at Travis.

"CONNOR! I'm Travis Stoll and this is my brother's wallet ("TRAVIS!"). What Connor said. And this is my girlfriend Katie."

The Stolls dueled and for their things back until Katie snatched them away and said, "Not until you apologize."

Apologies were said and then Katie punched Travis, hissed "I'm not your girlfriend!" and then she said "I am Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter, the goddess of Agriculture." Vines covered the Great Hall. Flowers bloomed all around her and then all the plants she conjured up, were gone.

"Wow!", Luna gasped, along with a lot of other people. Sure, she knew Katie well, but still!

"I'm Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite, the goddess of love." She transformed into what she looked like whens she had her mom's blessing and nearly all the boys drooled.

"I'm Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, the blacksmith." He pulled random tools out of his belt, fiddled with them for about a minute and a bird of pipe cleaners and rubber bands flew across the hall and landed back into his cupped hands.

"I'm Rachel Dare but people call me RED. I am a clear-sighted mortal er muggle and the Oracle of Delphi." She started to swoon and out came the Prophecy of 7.

_"Seven half-bloods shall answer the call._  
_To storm or fire, the world must fall._  
_An oath to keep with a final breath,_  
_And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death."_

Rachel fainted and was carried by Percy and Nico to the Hufflepuff table.

"Now for the Romans.", Annabeth announced.

"I am Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, the king of the gods." He flipped his new coin and lance came up, then lightning struck the sword and arced across the hall.

"I am Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto, the god of wealth." A giant ruby floated up to her and without her touching it, it broke.

"I am Fai er Frank Zhang. Son of Mars, the god of war." He threw a spear at a crack in the wall.

"I am Reyna. Daughter of Bellona, the goddess of war." She glowed red as she slashed through dummy after training dummy with her sword. Finally, the wizards.

"I am Neville Longbottom. Son of Demeter, the goddess of Agriculture." With a whisper in Ancient Greek, vines popped up near the Slytherin table and smashed a bench.

"I am Draco Malfoy, legacy of Athena." He dueled Neville, who ended up with a sword to the throat.

"I am Luna Lovegood.", she said- all the dreaminess gone from her voice. "Daughter of Athena, the goddess of wisdom. Blessed by Artemis, the goddess of the hunt."

She shot an arrow directly in the half inch parting between Ron and Hermione and hit the bull's eye at the other side of the hall. The students gaped at her as if they wondered what happened to the peculiar Ravenclaw (which was completely an act) and how she became so deadly.

"I am Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Son of-

"You didn't need to say your full name Professor.", interrupted Percy, who was punched by both Thalia and Annabeth.

"Oh well. What was I saying? Oh yes! I am the son of Apollo, the god of the sun." He brightened up the hall as if the sun were rising and used the sunbeams to reflect light of the table. The Great Hall looked like it was full of lasers. He blinked twice and it all went away. "We will call the name of your godly parent, relative, or patron, and the leader. Once you hear your name, go to your leader's assigned section.", Annabeth explained. No sound was heard except for the names on the list.

**That chapter was so long. Sorry for the sudden ending. Just so you know, this was set during the Half Blood Prince and after the Giant War. As always, review!**


	2. Author's Note

This is for Bella: HAPPY NOW?!  
A/N: OMG! I'm so sorry! You guys must be ready to kill me! I went out of town and started school right after so I'm still "adjusting". Um, so I changed my penname to kindOfaDirectioner so if you search me or my story well, that's my penname! I've had some really bad writer's block and will probably be updating sometime this week. SORRY x 1,000,000,000!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: You must've thought I dropped off the face of the earth! Well a million times sorry! Cause of a mix of vacations, extreme writer's block, school work, and just plain laziness, I haven't been updating my stories. I promise I'll update my other story today too! SORRY AGAIN! And I changed my username to osnapitzleanu  if you haven't noticed yet. And sorry if the POV is confusing; I originally wrote it in Luna's POV but changed it so I could get into all the character's heads. But this story is mostly about Luna...**

**-L**

Another Kind of Half-Blood  
Chapter 3:

As soon as everyone was settled in their respective groups, Luna said, well more like shouted, "Everyone we will meet every other day in the Great Hall at precisely 4:30 in front of the Forbidden Forest."

Dumbledore added "The meeting will end around 7:20. You will have enough time to get ready for the day. You'll be learning new demigod skills such as archery and sword fighting. You will also learn how to control the powers you've received from your parents and about ancient Greek mythology from your counselors. They will be staying at Hogwarts for the rest of the year as exchange students from America.

"Don't tell anyone about this...not even your closest friends...", Annabeth growled but everyone could hear her.

Shooting a harsh look at Fred and George who were talking in the corner, she and Percy walked out of the Great Hall with the other counselors  
following.

* * *

The students walked out of the Great Hall, chattering away.

"Is this why you never come over to my house during break?", Ginny asked Luna.

"Yes, I like spending time with my half siblings at Camp Half-Blood. I almost never see them anymore." Luna

* * *

On the other side of the hallway, the most unexpected two people were talking.

"I guess we're half siblings Draco." Hermione quickly said.

"So we are."

"Well I just want to call a truce, for this demigod thing. We're going to be seeing each other a lot now and I don't want to cause any trouble."

"Okay. Truce, I guess. Just don't expect me to hang around with you or suddenly become best friends with Potter and Weasley."

"Of course not. Good night...Draco."

"Bye... ...Gran-Hermione."

And with that they shook hands and walked away.

"Blimey Hermione, why were you talking to that evil, conniving, horrible snake?" Ron demanded.

She just rolled her eyes and said, "Since we are related, Draco and I decided to form a truce since we didn't want to cause any trouble during the meetings."

* * *

Luna walked back to her common room alone, feeling as if a heavy weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

The knocker asked "If a man is sentenced to death and is allowed to choose his own punishment, which one should he choose to stay alive? A beheading, a hanging, or being fed to starving lions who haven't eaten in two months?"

"The lions, of course. No animal can survive two months without food or water."

"You may pass."

The hidden door swung open and led into the blue and bronze Ravenclaw common room, illuminated by the full moon that night. Luna silently crept into her dormitory, careful not to wake Lily Moon, who was passed out in front of the fireplace. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.


End file.
